


A Desire Fufilled

by Boobchanan



Series: Trashin Daxamites [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ANTI KaraMel, April Fools Fic!, Check the Date, Oh we want this to happen, Someone learns their place, SuperCorp Bitches!, Tagged that ship to fuck with shippers, Things get done, This is fun crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Its been a long time, a long road for this moment, but now it's here. Finally, the tension is relieved, a need completed.





	

The perfect moment, that moment after all the tension, all that built up frustration had lead to this moment between them. When a long awaited desire would be fufilled. A need to be sated, a thirst to be quenched. A itch to be scratched. Tonight was just that night. 

 

The lead pipe connected hard with Mon-El's jaw, making the Daxamite spin around, glaring at Alex. "What the hell??"

"Fuck I always wanted to do that." The ravenette said, twirling the pipe around. "Got to thank him for that." 

"Thank who??" He didn't get much else, well except another smack upside the head with the pipe. 

"You are downright the worst piece of shit I had the misfortune of laying eyes on. I can't believe my sister bought your bullshit, she was rid of you for a whole day. One fucking day, can't ever be that easy with you can it??" This was Alex getting a whole lot off her chest, dodging a blow from the clumsy Daxamite, bringing the pipe down onto his back. 

"You basically think cause you're a prince that Kara is entitled to get on her knees for you? Nah. Not here buddy." A boot with lead toes struck his chin hard, making him fly back and crash onto his back. "Kara deserves someone who cares, who swallows pride to make her happy. Who is ready to change. You won't change. You are the same kimd of sexist piece of shit I've dealt with my whole life." The Agent swung the pipe, striking his side, hearing the sastfying sound of ribs breaking and the Princes girly scream. 

"Luckily for you I can't shove this pipe up your ass and kill you. Thank Mommy Dearest for that." She stepped back, the Queen of Daxam approached from the shadows, a look of disdain and pure disgust at her son. "You have fallen. Pick yourself up."

"No."

"Fine." Rhea grabbed her sniveling son by his ear, yanking him up to his feet. "I like to thank you Agent Danvers. I'm glad that we could come to a agreement."

Alex just nodded. "I got my issues of my chest. Just keep him away from my sister."

"Oh that won't be a problem." The Queen smirked, dragging Mon-El off to where their drop ship was stationed. "I can't believe I still have to wipe your nose like a child Mon-El, but I won't mind letting you think of your actions while in the cell."

"No!!!"

 

 

\---------

As Alex was cleaning off Daxamite blood, she looked over her shoulder, spotting the one who made it all happen. "Gonna do it?"

"Of course Darling." The Magical Imp said, patting her shoulder. "I'm a hopeless romantic. Just a few strings pulled and Kara will be with her one true love."

"Thank you."

"No thank you. Always a pleasure to see the Daxamite get a lesson." And with that Alex left the Imp alone in the building.

 

Then Mxy turned to the Invisble Audience. "Oh you assumed that this would be a KaraMel Fic? Let me tell you something from the glorious Author."

"April Fools bitches! Hahahahah!" Mxy cackled like a hyena. "Take that! Let the true Ship rise! SuperCorp for the win!" Mxy said, tearing his jacket off to show his Supercorp shirt to the Audience. "Toodlo darlings!"

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOLS!!
> 
> XD
> 
> What shall we do next??? Comment babies!!


End file.
